1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting a net for pitching back or otherwise rebounding a game ball, such as a baseball or a soccer ball for example, and used as a training and practice device, and more particularly to such devices that allow the inclination of the net to be adjusted, and which are foldable for storage and transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices available for supporting a net for the purpose of returning or restraining a sports game ball. For example such devices have been provided for footballs, soccer balls and golf balls, and others serve as a pitchback and target for baseballs and softballs. Unfortunately these devices are not without their limitations and shortcomings. Conventional support devices for nets are often in the form of metallic constructions that can be cumbersome and unwieldy, and not easy to transport and store efficiently, particularly when they cannot be collapsed or folded for that purpose. Often in such devices the inclination at which the net is held cannot be adjusted, and they are generally restricted to being used with balls of one particular sport, and do not lend themselves to being used in conjunction with a variety of sports.